Pensamentos de Uma Despedida
by R-chaan
Summary: Dexter Mayhew e Emma Morley estavam felizes e casados. Mas um acontecimento iria fazer com que a vida de Dexter fosse totalmente transformada. Ele terá que encontrar forças que ele nunca teve para passar por esse momento. OBS: Contém Spoiler para quem não assistiu ou leu "One Day".


**Disclaimer: **Dexter Mayhew e Emma Morley não me pertencem, mas sim um ao outro. E para todo o sempre será assim.

**Aviso: **Essa Oneshot contém Spoiler sobre o Livro e filme "One Day". Caso você não tenha assistido e se interesse em assistir. Procure trailers na internet, antes de ler a fic. Caso já tenha assistido, ou realmente queira ler para saber o final. Pode continuar em frente, mas é sempre bom deixar esse avisinho aqui para quem não gosta de Spoilers. õ/

**N/A:** Essa Oneshot foi feita inspirada nos últimos momentos do livro/filme, assim que ele iria descobrir sobre a morte de Emma. Os pensamentos e sentimentos de Dex estão expostos à seguir. Pelo menos, os pensamentos e sentimentos dele, ao meu ver. E também, me coloquei bastante no lugar dele, e no lugar dele, o que mais me faria me sentir mal, era está feliz com a mulher que eu sempre amei, depois de ter feito ela sofrer tanto.

Quando ela realmente me pede um filho, eu simplesmente não conseguir realizar esse desejo dela, pelo menos, antes dela partir? Eu iria me sentir mal pelo resto da minha vida, mas claro que isso é um ponto de vista: Meu.

De toda forma, espero que vocês gostem! *-*

Boa leitura! 3'

**Capítulo 1 - Pensamentos.**

"_Como?" _Foi a única coisa que eu pude responder ao ouvir a voz do outro lado do telefone. Era de um hospital próximo dali, me informando que a minha esposa, minha querida Em, estava nesse momento internada lá. Eu não devia está raciocinando direito, não devia estar ouvindo direito... Minha Em? Sofrer um acidente? Maldita bicicleta! Ela com seu jeito de sempre querer fazer a diferença, sempre se arriscava demais...

Com os meus pensamentos distantes e perdidos em várias dimensões, eu me dirigia ao hospital, tinha medo do médico apenas estar me contando o que aconteceu em partes, médicos nunca dão notícias sobre mortes por telefonemas, e isso estava me intrigando demais. Desde a mensagem que ela deixara em minha caixa de mensagem, meu coração apertara. Sabia que havia acontecido algo trágico, mas eu tenho esperanças de que não tenha sido algo grave, afinal... Estamos tão perto de ter um filho, não é mesmo Em!?

Sabe... Demorei tantos anos perdido em um mundo que todos presentes à minha volta berravam dizendo que não era o certo. Fiz tantas grosseirias e maldades com a minha Em. Disse tantas idiotices à ela, e agora, que realmente percebi como à amo, como ela é a garota perfeita para mim, e que minha mãe havia tentado abrir tanto os meus olhos _"Cadê a garota que veio parar ficar?"_ Ah, mãe! A Senhora sempre tão sábia. Sempre querendo o melhor para mim, sempre tão prestativa e investindo em meus caminhos malucos, sempre me apoiando, mesmo sabendo que esse não é o caminho certo... Queria que a Senhora podesse ver o seu filho agora. Casado. Feliz com a mulher que ele ama.

Mulher essa que nunca o abandonou, nunca o deixou de lado, nunca deixara de cuidar dele de longe, mesmo quando o idiota aqui fazia as coisas mais deploráveis que alguém poderia fazer. Em... Eu agradeço à você por tudo que você já me fez, você me mudou completamente, você me tornou o que eu sou hoje, e me fez ter orgulho de mim.

Sorria. Sempre sorria quando pensava no quanto ela havia transformado minha vida. E então, cai em terra quando finalmente parei em frente ao hospital que me ligara, não queria entrar, estava com receio disso, estava com medo. Apertei forte o volante do carro, e então suspirei. Tenho que entrar, minha Em precisa que eu seja forte desta vez, e não ela.

Me levantei, tranquei a porta do meu carro, e liguei o alarme. Então me dirigi um pouco apressadamente para a recepção do hospital. Estava com medo, receio, e nervoso. Mas logo tudo isso ia mudar, eu iria saber o que realmente aconteceu, e poderei me acalmar, a final, não era um acidentezinho que iria tirar a minha Em de mim, não é? Não eu consegui fazer com que ela me deixasse, quanto mais alguns arranhões, não estou certo? Ri de meus próprios pensamentos.

Então, parei e respirei fundo assim que avistei a recepcionista. Caminhei à passos lentos e então, tomei toda a força que um dia eu reservei em mim, e disse:

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Dexter Mayhew, estou a procura da minha esposa Emma Morley, recebi telefonema do hospital me informando que ela sofrera um acidente, porém não recebi detalhes e estou muito apreensivo com isso. Poderia me passar mais alguma infomação. - Ah não! Ela me olhava com aquele olhar parado, as notícias com certeza não serião das melhores. Meus olhos já queriam lacrimejar, mas as esperanças não me abandonavam, eu tinha que confiar na minha Em, ela tinha que estar bem!

- Senhor Dexter, peço que o Senhor espere alguns instantes, já irei chamar o Doutor e em questão de minutos ele estara aqui. - Assim vi ela retirar o telefone do gancho, e então informar ao Doutor que eu havia chegado. Estava mais nervoso do que antes, então me afastei e me apanhei no balcão, e fiquei batendo as mãos várias vezes enquanto esperava o Doutor chegar.

Em, nós ainda temos muito o que viver! Não ouse me deixar assim. Eu ainda não te dei o que você mais queria, não é mesmo querida? Nosso querido filho, eu realmente preciso de você aqui comigo, sempre precisei. Você é a razão de eu ainda estar aqui, pois mesmo nos momentos mais terriveis da minha vida, você nunca me deixou, nunca me abandonou, e não ouse fazer isso agora, eu não irei permitir nunca!

VI um homem, alto e com trajes brancos se aproximar, e então já me levantei, olhando para ele. Ele nada falou, apenas olhou para recepcionista que assentiu, provavelmente estava querendo saber se eu era Dexter Mayhew. E então ele pronunciou:

- Poderia me acompanhar até a minha sala Senhor Dexter? - Isso foi a gota d'gua, me desesperei.

- Por que? Por que simplesmente não me dão notícias sobre a minha esposa, por que ninguém me conta nada, e sempre estão com esse olhar de piedade sobre mim, por que? - Berrei. Estava desesperado, as esperanas estavam se esvaindo de mim, uma a uma, até não restar mais nada.

- Só peço que tenha um pouco de paciência me acompanhe. - E assim ele esperou meu concentimento, e então assenti. Precisava de notícias, então o segui até sua sala.

Lá eu me sentei, e logo ele começou com aquele diagnóstico médico, que nós não entendemos muitas coisas. As palavras dele entravam em meus ouvidos e eu não ouvia muitas coisas. Ouvia burbúrios de _"Ela sofreu um acidente... Bicicleta... Um caminhão bateu... Ela foi arremessada... Fraturas... Traumatismo... Não resistiu." _E então, caiu a ficha. Lágrimas sairam dos meus olhos após ouvir as últimas palavras do Doutor, pelo menos as que me interessavam. Minha Em, havia me deixado.

Desesperado e desamparado, apenas virei as costas para o Doutor e então sai, sem rumo, sem saber para onde ir. Apenas me encontrava em um estado que nada, repito. Nada me importava, o meu suspiro de vida havia se dissipado, a única mulher em minha vida inteira que me amou e me fez sentir o mesmo por ela, não estava mais entre nós, e agora, eu não tenho nada dela comigo, nem ao menos realizei o seu desejo de ter um filho.

Não! A Emma não poderia ter me abandonado, ela não poderia ter me deixado. E tudo por uma maldita bicicleta, não poderia acreditar. Dirigia feito um louco, avançando todos os sinais que poderiam existir, queria vê-la... Mas não poderia mais, então fui até o treixo da rua em que ocorreu o acidente, e lá estava, as pessoas limpando o chão ensanguentando: Era verdade.

Parei. Estático. Como assim Em? Chorava compulsivamente, não conseguia me controlar, parecia um bebê que acabava de nascer, e não me importava, pois toda a minha felicidade havia sido arrancada de mim.

Rodei por todos os bares da cidade, sem saber o que fazer da minha vida, só queria beber, tentar de alguma forma retirar essa tristeza do meu peito, ou pelo menos não me lembrar dela. Mas não importasse quantas latas, garrafas, grades eu bebesse, nada iria apagar as lembranças de Em em minha memória, os momentos, as noites de amor, as brigas... Que saudade das brigas!

Foi então que eu me toquei, eu não quero viver sem isso. E não preciso, Em pode ter ido embora desse mundo, mas nunca irá embora da minha vida, ou do meu coração. Sua risada, seu sorriso, seus beijos... Seu corpo. Sempre ficará em minha memória, e apesar de não ter me deixado um filho para que eu pudesse sempre ter ela em carne e osso perto de mim, tem algo que vai sempre me fazer lembrar dela. Minha filha.

Irei cuidar dela, como se fosse minha e sua Emma, eu prometo.

**Eu sempre te amei, e para sempre irei te amar, minha querida Em.**

_Em memória à Emma Morley – Por Dexter Mayhew._

**FIM**

**N/A: **Foi isso pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado!

Realmente não ficou muito grande, mas eu só queria fazer pelo menos alguma coisa sobre esses dois Divos. '

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada e até a próxima ! :)

See Ya!

R


End file.
